Kissing And Dancing In The Rain
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella keep ending up getting caught in the rain. Each chapter is of Troy and Gabriella getting caught in the rain and they will kiss or dance in it. This is a six shot
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella had finished their home work. Troy asked Gabriella if she would like to go for a walk. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go on a walk with him. So they went down stairs and told his mom they were going to go for a walk. Lucille told her son Troy that she would see him at dinner then. So Troy and Gabriella left his house and went for a walk.

Mean while Chad and Taylor were at his house doing the last of their homework together. A few minutes later they had finished doing their homework and were now making out on his bed. Chad and Taylor finished making out and then did a little bit of talking. Chad said to Taylor that he was taking her out tomorrow night on a date. Taylor asked Chad what she should wear for their date tomorrow night. Chad told Taylor to wear some thing comfortable and casual.

Zeke and Sharpay were at her house in the kitchen. Zeke said to Sharpay that he was going to take her out tomorrow night on a date. Sharpay asked Zeke if he wanted to do a double date with Ryan and Kelsi. Zeke told Sharpay that he want's it to be just them. Sharpay said Zeke that she is fine with it just being him tomorrow night. Zeke was happy that he was going to be alone with Sharpay on the date tomorrow night.

Ryan and Kelsi were in the music room and playing on the piano. Ryan said to Kelsi that he was going to take her out tomorrow night. Kelsi asked Ryan if will be just them. Ryan told Kelsi that it will just be them and that they will get a chance to be alone together. So they shared a kiss on the lips.

Jason said to Martha that he would like to take her out on a date tomorrow night. Martha told Jason that she would love to go on a date with him. Jason told Martha to wear some thing casual for their date.

Troy and Gabriella continued their walk. Gabriella looked up at the sky and said to Troy that it looks like it is going to rain. Troy looked at the sky too. Troy said to Gabriella that they should head back to his house before it does start to rain. So they started walking back to his house. Troy and Gabriella were walking back to his house and it started to rain. They saw his house and ran up to the porch. Troy said to Gabriella that they got caught in the rain. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips before they went into his house to dry off.

Lucille asked Troy and Gabriella how they got so wet. They told his mom that they were walking home, when it started raining. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella to go get dried off and change into some dry clothes. So they went up stairs and grabbed two towels to dry themselves off. They went in to his bedroom to get some dry clothes to put on. Gabriella went to the bathroom to change into her dry clothes. Troy change into his dry clothes while Gabriella was in the bathroom.

Gabriella came out of the bathroom dressed in her dry clothes. They went back down stairs to eat dinner with his parents. Jack said to his son that he had heard that he and Gabriella got caught in the rain. Troy said to his dad that they did not know it was going to rain. So they dish their food up and began to eat their dinner. An hour later they had finish eating dinner and took their empty plates to the kitchen. They put their empty plates in the sink to be washed. They grabbed a bottle of water to drink and left the kitchen.

Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his bedroom. They decided to watch a few movies before they went to bed for the night. So they watch two movies and then went to bed. They did some kissing before they went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N i am sorry this first chapter is short, but the next chapter should be a little bit longer. This story is only going to be 6 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Troy woke up before Gabriella and got up to take a run. Troy got dressed into his running clothes and also put his running shoes on too. Troy looked at Gabriella sleeping in his bed and then left the bedroom .Troy went down stairs and to the kitchen to see his dad finishing his cup of coffee. Troy asked his dad if he was ready to go for a run. Jack told Troy he was ready to go for a run with him. So they left the house and started running.

A few minutes later Gabriella woke up and notice that Troy was not in bed with her. Gabriella got up and went to take a quick shower. She got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen. She saw Lucille making some breakfast. Lucille said good morning to Gabriella and asked her what she would like for breakfast. Gabriella told Lucille that she would like some scramble eggs and bacon. So Lucille made the scramble eggs and bacon. Once the eggs and bacon were done, Lucille put them on the plate and gave it to Gabriella. So Gabriella ate her breakfast and then went back upstairs to get her school bag.

Troy and his dad were on their way back to the house. Jack asked his son if had asked Gabriella on a date yet. Troy told his dad that he had not yet asked Gabriella on a date. So they arrived back at the house and went inside to take a shower. Troy went upstairs and to the bathroom to shower. Troy got dressed for the day and made sure he had his stuff on him. Troy also grabbed his school bag too. Troy went down stairs and saw Gabriella talking with his mom in the kitchen. Troy enter the kitchen and grabbed a breakfast bar to eat. Troy also grabbed a bottle of water too.

Troy saw his dad come in the kitchen to get another cup of coffee. Troy asked Gabriella if she was ready to leave for school. Gabriella told Troy that she was ready to go. So they left the house and got into the truck. Troy pulled out of the drive way and they were on their way to school. A few minutes later they arrive at the school on time. Troy parked the truck and turned it off. They got out of the truck and grabbed their school bags, before he locked it up. Troy gave his girlfriend Gabriella a kiss on the lips. They went into the school and to their lockers.

Once they were at their lockers they put their school bags a way and grabbed their books for the first class. After they got their books, they shut their lockers and went to talked to their friends. Taylor,Sharpay,Kelsi and Martha went up to Gabriella and asked her how she was doing. Gabriella told the girls about her and Troy getting caught in the rain and stuff. Troy was telling Chad,Zeke,Jason and Ryan about him and Gabriella getting caught in the rain and stuff too.

They went to their first class and got their on time. The first class went by fast and they were now at their lockers putting the books a way. Taylor and the rest of the girls told Gabriella they wanted to talk to her about some they went to find a spot to talk in. Gabriella asked her friends what they wanted to talk to her about. Taylor with the other girls told Gabriella that their boyfriends are taking them out on date that night. They asked Gabriella if she would help them pick a outfit to wear on their dates.

Gabriella told her friends that she would be glad to help them pick their outfits for their dates. So they went to their next class and got there on time. While Gabriella was sitting in class, she wondered why her boyfriend Troy had not asked her on a date. She tried to pay attention in class but she could not stop thinking about why Troy had not asked her on a date. So she got through the class and was at her locker putting the books a way.

Mean while Troy and his friends had finish with basketball practice and were in the locker room taking a quick shower. Troy was thinking about the conversation that he had with his dad. Chad saw that his best friend was in thought and wondered what he was thinking about They had finished showering and were now getting dressed. Chad asked Troy if he was okey. Troy told Chad that he was thinking about what he and his dad talked about this morning is all. So they left the gym and went to lunch room to meet their girlfriends.

Gabriella put the homework in her school bag and took it out of her locker. She close her locker and went to the office to tell them she was not feeling good. So she got to the office and told them that she was not feeling good. They told Gabriella that she could go home. So Gabriella left the office and headed out of the school. She walked all the way home and went into her house. Gabriella took her school bag upstairs to her bedroom and set it on her desk. Gabriella did not feel like eating any thing and so she laid down on her bed for a while.

Troy with his friends entered the lunch room and went to get their lunch. Taylor and the girls wondered where Gabriella was at. Troy and with the guys sat down at the table with the girls to eat their lunch. Troy then notice that Gabriella was not there with them and wondered where she was at too. Troy and the friends did not know that Gabriella had left the school and went home for the rest of the day.

Gabriella could not believe that her friends had dates with their boyfriends and that she was the only one not having a date with Troy. Gabriella was getting worried that Troy was going to break up with her. Gabriella decided to send a text telling her friends that she could not help them pick their outfits for their dates because some thing had came up. Gabriella changed her clothes and then grabbed her purse. Gabriella left her house and went to a lake to think.

Please Review!


End file.
